Aoi Nogami
Summary Aoi Nogami (野上 葵, Nogami Aoi) is one of the main protagonists of Zettai Karen Children. Aoi is a Level 7 Teleporter, who works for B.A.B.E.L. in a group called The Children. She is from Kyoto and also speaks in their local dialect. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B Name: Aoi Nogami, Ephitet "Lightspeed Goddess" Origin: Zettai Karen Children Gender: Female Age: 10 (Elementary Arc), 13 (Middle School Arc), 15 (High School Arc) Classification: Human, Esper, Teleporter Powers and Abilities: Spatial Manipulation with focus on Teleportation, Pseudo-Flight through teleportation, Resistance to Mind Control Attack Potency: Human level Speed: Unknown, at least Supersonic travel speed through consecutive teleportation, Supersonic perception (Stopped bullets) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: High, could even as a child constantly teleport for 3,5 hours with a total of 12000 teleportations. Physically on the level of a fit human. Range: Likely hundreds of kilometers as adult (Feather, whose teleportation ability comes from Aoi, teleported herself 280 kilometers at once). Her range is inversely proportional to the number and weight of people/objects she is teleporting as well as the number of times she is teleporting. A supercomputer predicted that her power would be sufficient to teleport her an infinite distance, though that likely is not possible while she stays in control of her power. Standard Equipment: A limiter for her esper abilities, bullet proof clothing Intelligence: Above average for a school student (Good at learning) Weaknesses: In heavy rain or similar things her spacial awareness and with that the accuracy of her teleports go down. Feats: ''' * Resists minor mind control easily * Can teleport blood out of the body of targets '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Displacement Teleportation:' Aoi uses this ability to transport herself and her allies rapidly over a long distance. However, the distance of her teleportation "jumps" are inversely proportional to the number and weight of people/objects she is teleporting as well as the number of times she is teleporting. Although this ability is mainly used for transport, Aoi has shown to use this ability to attack and defend herself. For example, she has teleported a car directly above a rooftop to fall on her enemies and a large piece of rock in front of her to block bullets. She is capable of teleporting things into other things, in which case the object she teleports will cleanly replace anything that was originally at that position making it disappear. This ability can be extremely powerful, but has many drawbacks. For example, this ability cannot be used effectively when the user was distracted either emotionally or physically from extreme pain. Also, when there is a high level of background interference in the nearby vicinity, which can be caused by heavy rain, it becomes difficult to conduct an accurate teleportation. Her teleportation doesn't require her to touch objects in order to teleport them. *'Spatial Recognition:' Teleporters are sensitive to spatial changes and distortions. Aoi can sense the teleportation location of nearby teleporters and predict where they will appear. This ability also allows the movement and shape of nearby objects to be recognized when Aoi's vision is obstructed, removing any blind spots she may have. *'Teleport Interference:' Aoi can limit the teleporting abilities of nearby teleporters by interfering with their abilities. *'Quantum Cutter:' Unspecified when Aoi will acquire this ability, but in the future when she has gained the title of "Lightspeed Goddess", she was able to use this ability to cut a nuclear warhead in half. * Ultimate Teleportation Technique "Imaginary Space:" The technique was used by Feather, using Aois power. Aoi performed this technique to teleport Hyoubu into a space with no reappearing coordinates- a void space or a dimension of nothingness. Note: This profile uses feats from Aoi as Child, Middle Schooler, High Schooler and Adult at once. Gallery 000zettai karen children v02p126.jpg|Travel Speed 000t11.jpg|Aoi cutting a nuclear warhead using quantum cutter 000fzkc220e 09.jpg|Feather teleporting 280 kilometers using Aois ability 000izettaikarenchildren290-017.jpg|Teleportation to Imaginary Space 1 000izettaikarenchildren290-018.jpg|Teleportation to Imaginary Space 2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Zettai Karen Children Category:Female Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Tier 10